


101 Dalmatian Street: A Magical Problem

by 1AdiWriter1



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Tara Duncan Series - Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic Gone Wrong, Supernatural - Freeform, Voice Switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AdiWriter1/pseuds/1AdiWriter1
Summary: This story is a crossover with the 2010-2011 French animated series Tara Duncan (whom I recently discovered) hope you will all enjoy. When the puppies were playing outside they encounter Tara Duncan and her friends who were on holyday in London. However the first day of their holyday is ruined when a voice stealing harpy accidentaly transfered Tara's voice in one of the pups.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	101 Dalmatian Street: A Magical Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This story is a crossover story with 101 Dalmatian Street and the French animated series Tara Duncan. Many of you might not know of it but I can give you a Youtube link to watch it. For all of you to get accustomed to it I do hope that you will enjoy it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/TaraDuncan/videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a crossover with the 2010-2011 French animated series Tara Duncan (whom I recently discovered) hope you will all enjoy. When the puppies were playing outside they encounter Tara Duncan and her friends who were on holyday in London. However the first day of their holyday is ruined when a voice stealing harpy accidentaly transfered Tara's voice in one of the pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This story is a crossover story with 101 Dalmatian Street and the French animated series Tara Duncan. Many of you might not know of it but I can give you a Youtube link to watch it. For all of you to get accustomed to it I do hope that you will enjoy it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/TaraDuncan/videos

Chapter I- The Spellbinders

A shining summer day is always a blessing for many, always a good time to spend time at the park with family and friends. But for a specific family that is comprised only of Dalmatian Dogs with a total of 99 siblings things usually tend to get out of control. Luckily the two head dogs Dylan and Dolly were always there to solve things out when their parents were busy at work, father working at the fire station and mother at the hospital. However the most responsible was always Dylan whiles his stepsister Dolly was more carefree and tomboyish always looking for excitement, even with that they still hold the other ones back.

“Guys please try to stay a bit calm.” Dylan said nervous almost at breaking point.

“Ahh calm down Dylan, everything will go smoothly pretty soon.” Dolly said while preparing her board for a stunt.

“If there will be a way to calm them down.” Said Dawkins, the scientific and engineering pup, natural brother of Dylan and of course the most sensible and mature of the other sibling, who in that moment he was reading a book about science near a tree where his other more calmer siblings were his brother Deepak, the zen pup with a passion for meditation and his sister Da Vinci the artist and a bit more far away was DJ the music maestro who was trying his best to find some inspiration. This subject in essence is by all accounts his life and belief, he never was with superstition, magic or anything that couldn’t be explained without reason. Even with that he couldn’t help to sometimes be interrupted by his gothic brother’s antics.

“Something will happen today that will represent certain doom.” Dante said in his usual apocalyptic tone.

“Dante what could happen in such a day aside from me not finding an idea for a new project, or been caught in a sudden rain.” Dawkins said unimpressed.

“My senses tell me that something will be up, and it will not be good at all.” Dante said turning more and more paranoid like usual.

“Please brother Dante sometimes one needs to relax, and let things go their own devices no matter how strange it might be.” Deepak said with a calm tone and a smile.

“Besides, what could happen today?” DJ asked.

_Bang_

“What was that?” Da Vinci asked hearing the noise while everyone started to look around.

“I don’t know.” DJ said.

“I think it came from there.” Deepak said pointing to a much more forested part of the park.

“Let’s go and see.” Da Vinci said.

“My instincts tell me something will really happen.” Dante said before been grabbed by Dawkins.

“Come on Dante!” The group went to where the sound came and as they approach they heard young voices coming from deep in the woods.

“Via Paralysis.” They heard a teenager boy saying in a strong French accent before they stopped in a field and saw to their astonishment and for some to their utter horror 3 human teenagers, two girls and one boy. One of them has waist-length bright blond hair with a platinum blonde-white lock that is usually styled, in the front of her hair near her face, apricot skin and blue eyes, also wearing a purple tank top with a white t-shirt underneath, blue long-legged pants with a black belt and black and white shoes. She also wears a yellow and pomegranate necklace and a crystal watch. The other girl wears a red beret and she has wavy brown hair. She wears a pink frock shirt with buttons on it and has brown shorts with very light purple ones underneath. She has boots that are brown with lighter brown socks under them she was also wearing a yellow and pomegranate necklace. As for the boy he was wearing a a long-sleeved black shirt with red lining on the sleeves and around the neck. He has blue jeans with a silver chain attached and dark brown shoes and was also wearing a necklace. All of them were fighting against…..a harpy? And with magic?!

“What in the world…..”Da Vinci started.

“A harpy and 3……w-w-wizards teens?” DJ said astonished.

“This is not something I expected.” Deepak said trying to breath to calm himself down.

“What am I feeling?” Dante asked himself, totally spell bounded by what he way witnessing and a wide smile was forming on his face, for him it might not be doomsday but it was something he was more than happy to watch with nearly a watery mouth. “It’s not doomsday, but I feel like it is the happiest day of my life.” Dante said with a wide smile.

“THIS CAN’T BE!” Dawkins exclaimed to his utter horror nearly collapsing to the ground. “IT CAN’T BE!”

“What is it?” Deepak asked seeing him ready to get into a mental breakdown.

“Everything…..I am a scientist…..physics, mathematics, engineering, chemistry, astronomy, robotics, programming, biology everything has a logic. What is happening there is NOT SUPPOSE TO EXIST!!!” Dawkins exclaimed while looking at what was happening.

“Even we can’t realize this. We never thought that this could even be possible.” Da Vinci said.

“Main question is however who are they?” DJ asked while all of them watched the fight.

“You really shouldn’t have come here Tara Duncan.” The harpy hissed at the blond girl.

“I was on holyday, today been the first day and you just ruined it by causing trouble by stealing voices with the amulet.” Tara said with a strong French accent.

“I will not stop I need a new voice.” Said the harpy.

“Too bad you will not get any. Via Para……” Tara began but the harpy pulled out her medallion.

“Via Approprias.” The harpy said and a white energy hit the girl’s neck stopping her sentence.

“Via Paralysis.” The boy shouted hitting the harpy.

“Via Approprias.” The blond girl said in a low voice and another spell came trying to acquire the harpy’s medallion before it could reach it. The problem was that after that the spell was casted it ricochet with the other and flew towards the direction of the pups, who tried to avoid it but it hit one of them hitting a tree, while the other returned to them.

“Anyone hurt?” Asked Da Vinci worried.

“I am alright.” DJ replied.

“Me too.” Deepak said.

“Same here.” Dante said before he turned to Dawkins who laid on a tree, the spell hitting him.

“Oh no, Dawkins.” Da Vinci said and the group went to him to see how he is.

“Bro are you alright?” DJ asked trying to help him up while he rubbed his forehead.

“Oui, oui, je vais bien. I am fine.” He replied however their faces now turned shock at what they heard.

“Ah Dawkins, we might have a problem.” DJ said.

“What is it?” He asked in a strong French female voice accent, realizing what it was and placed his paw at his neck.

“Ma voix! My voice, what happened to my voice?!” Dawkins exclaimed realizing this wasn’t his voice.

“The spell that girl made to get her voice back must have ricochet and hit you.” Deepak said.

“No this can’t. THIS CAN’T BE!” Dawkins exclaimed in pure terror and desperation.

“Don’t worry we will do everything to get your voice back.” Da Vinci said before turning to Dante.

“Dante go and try to listen to what they say, maybe we can find a way to get his voice back.”

“Right away.” Dante complied and went near a bench to listen to what the trio was saying. All in all he was the only one that was enjoying part of the situation, he wasn’t enjoying the part that Dawkins has to suffer and probably his world is ending in an unusual and humiliating way he didn’t even imagined or predicted, but he enjoyed that the he now knows that the supernatural exists; this will be his happy memory for a long time.

“Well this harpy will go back to Otherworld.” Said the boy.

“At least there weren’t any victims.” Said the brown haired girl.

“Sure there weren’t.” Said the blond girl but for them it was a bark which shocked her.

“Hey what’s wrong with my voice?!” She asked shock.

“Tara why are you barking like a dog?” The boy asked.

“The spell must have ricochet and hit a dog.”

“Question is what dog could have been here?” The boy asked before turning to a side and for a moment he saw Dante before the pup went in hiding behind the bench.

“ _woof-woof-woof-woof_ (Cal we need to find my voice.)” Tara barked.

“Don’t worry Tara we will find the dog who has your voice and will get it back.”

“Sparrow do you think that we will be able to?” Cal asked.

“We have to try, never imagined that this might happen in the first day of our vacation.” Sparrow said.

“woof-woof-woof-woff (Tara Duncan, spellbinder, member of Alpha team trying to prevent evildoers from the Otherworld make trouble on Earth, now barking like a dog.)” Tara complained.

“OK I didn’t understand what you said but you surely don’t like the fact that you communicate like a dog.” Cal said.

“woof-woof-woof.(You think!)” Tara replied and then Dante went back to his siblings.

“Well what did you find out?” DJ asked.

“The three teens are called Tara Duncan, Sparrow and Cal; they call themselves spellbinders, literally wizards, from what I understand they try to prevent evil doers to cause different types of troubles. They just came here on a small holyday and that harpy spoiled it because it had a medallion that tried to take voices that it wanted. And Dawkins I believe that you got the voice of their leader Tara Duncan.” Dante explained.

“This is a nightmare, please someone make him wake up.” Dawkins begged.

“Don’t worry we will get you to her and when they see that you speak in their language with her voice they will fix everything.” Da Vinci said.

“Let’s go then to do their magic.” Dawkins said but for him the word hurt a lot especially that he was never a believer. “This is so stupid to use that word. Not mentioning that I never believed in such a thing.”

“For the moment let’s get your voice back. We deal with this later.” DJ said taking his brother to get to the spellbinders.

“Let’s first get the harpy to Master Chem then we will find the dog that has your voice.” Sparrow said right when the Dalmatians came intoview. “Via Transportus.” And the trio disappeared right when Dawkins wanted to literally shout.

“Nooooo.” Dawkins said in desperation his world seems to now be crumbling.

“This is bad, really bad now.” Deepak said feeling sympathy for his brother.

“What I will do now, if the others find out that my voice is female now I will really die.” Dawkins said ready to break in tears for what the others will do when they hear what voice he now has.

“Wait before they left the other girl with brown fur Sparrow said that they will return to find the dog that has Tara’s voice. Meaning that they will return.” Dante explained.

“But how will they know that Dawkins has Tara’s voice.” Deepak asked before DJ came.

“I think I know, officially humans don’t understand what we say when we communicate with one another meaning that if this spellbinder Tara Duncan has your voice she will speak in dog language while you who got the voice from a human will speak in a human language. Meaning that whenever you speak humans will understand what you are saying so when they will hear they will realize that you have Tara’s voice.” DJ explained and by all the fact that Dawkins can now also speak in a way that humans understand is something extraordinary but the problem was he was able to in someone else’s voice.

“Très bien, good to know but I would wish to speak in the human language in my own voice not someone else’s voice. What I will do _till_ they come back.” Dawkins said now more and more stressed by all the fact that the rest will find out he will become the laughing stock of the whole family, so humiliated he will be that he might have to not speak ever. Everyone then started to think on how to solve this situation till they manage to meet the spellbinders again before Dante noticed a pair of human having a picnic and near was a bucket of ice where they were keeping Champaign that gave him a relative idea.

“I think I know how to solve this.” Dante said starting to run towards the pair of humans.

“Where are you going?” DJ asked.

“I think I got an idea.”

“What do you think his idea is?” Dawkins asked in Tara’s voice having a bit hard time to speak in English before the Goth puppy returned with the bucket of ice.

“This will do.”

“What is the bucket of ice for?” DJ asked.

“Dawkins will _eat_ at least 2 ice cubes and drink the icy water in this bucket.” Dante started.

“Pardon e mois?......I mean excuse me?” Asked Dawkins.

“I know that sometimes dogs do lick ice cubes when too hot, but why eat 2 ice cubes?”

“Simple we will say that there had been an accident when this bucket fell on you and you accidentally drink some of the water and some ice. And because of this you lost your voice.”

“Well if I drink all the water and eat the ice this voice will be lost but not for long. However if they come back I will need to speak.”

“You don’t need to drink all the water just a bit from it and you only need to hold 2 ice cubes in your mouth. Because the rest I need to splash it on you so it will look like it was an accident for you to have an excuse to not talk.” Dante explained while Dante with reluctance and irritation moved forward.

“C’est le pire jour de ma vie, probably that girl as well.” Dawkins commented starting to drink some of the icy cold water in the bucket before taking 2 ice cubes to hold in his mouth, only by having those cubes in his mouth, the water is by all tolerable, but having 2 ice cubes in his mouth he was feeling really uncomfortable and due to their size he was feeling like his neck was starting to hurt because of it and probably his tongue and mouth were now freezing. And to think that his snout was the only thing that was very sensible to cold.

“This is.......unpleasant.” Dawkins commented.

“Worst is yet to come.” Dante said know he must do now and everything didn’t like the idea.

“hmmmmm, do it.” Dawkins said and in an instant the bucket was overturned and now everything Dawkins was under it cold, everything making him like he was in a fridge. Everything was by all standards an unpleasant situation.

“This is really is an unpleasant spot. I can already tell that the auras of both Dawkins and Tara are sad now.”

“Between us I had made plenty of predictions with the end of the world. But never did I thought that someone’s world will be turned upside down or crumble in this manner.” Dante commented by all he now wished to not have been this way.

“Dante, you always predict that in unusual ways actually.” Da Vinci commented.

“I know but, this one was real and it really crumbles Dawkins’ world, not mentioning the fact that surely it is the same for that spellbinder.” 

“You would have felt the same Dante for sure if you would have gotten another one’s voice. Especially if there is the prospect of been the laughing stock of the family if they ever find out!!!” Dawkins shouted in fury from the bucket, by all it might not be his voice but one thing is for sure. They surely don’t want to anger Tara, by what they could hear from her voice if someone angers her it isn’t a pleasant thing especially if she is a spellbinder or anything else associated with it.

“Don’t shout we don’t want the others to hear you. And of course I do agree with what you said.” Dante said.

“Between us…..shouting is…….another thing……to make someone……lose his voice.......by causing......l-laryngitis” Dawkins said, already feeling like he will catch a cold.

“Just a little bit more Dawkins.” Dante said, for him he hoped that this will be enough to convince the others.

* * *

Dawkins didn’t had to stay for too long in that ice bucket because Dylan and Dolly called that it was time for dinner and many of the siblings immediately wanted to get home. Of course when they heard the trigger word the group let Dawkins go and they joined the others to get home, and from they could tell Dawkins started to develop a small pain in the neck wasn’t too great but maybe it was enough to convince the others that he lost his voice and can’t talk. The group thought about this with great irony since this thing was literally the way it was especially if they take into account the fact that he has someone else’s voice also to the neck irritation he was barely able to eat his food. Their parents also returned from their work and were eating with their children.

“So how was your day?” Delilah asked.

“Everything was fine mom, just the usual stuff.” Dolly said with a smile.

“For some at least.” Dante whispered to himself watching Dawkins as he was trying to eat. Just then the light in the kitchen started to flicker.

“It seems that we need to check the fuse box for the kitchen.” Doug said.

“Hey Dawkins after you eat could you check please?” Dylan asked but Dawkins only leaned his head, although his brother expected a verbal answer.

“Dawkins? I am speaking with you.” In that moment the genius looked at the others to answer to him.

“He can’t talk Dylan?” Da Vinci responded quickly.

“What? Why?”

“He…….lost his voice, he can’t talk.”

“Oh my how, did it happen?” Delilah asked concerned.

“It happened while we were outside. There was a human couple who had a picnic and they had brought a bucket full of ice. And some dogs that were playing accidently kicked it and made it fly landing on him.” Dante lied hoping it was convincing.

“And we saw it, after he probably stayed some minutes under it shouting for help.” DJ finished.

“Oh my.” Delilah took her small kitty light ready to look in her son’s mouth. “Open your mouth wide.” She ordered and Dawkins complied starting to look inside it for signs of neck irritation while pressing her fingers on the neck.

“Hmm, I am not seeing it. Probably it’s too deep for me to see, but it is surely laryngitis.” Delilah said before taking a look in the wardrobe where they kept medicine but they couldn’t find anything.

“And unfortunately I believe we are out of medicine for laryngitis.” She said taking out a bag with throat candies. “But maybe those throat candies with honey will do for now.” She said pulling out one for Dawkins to take in his mouth.

“Too bad that I will have to leave for work very early in the morning. I wouldn’t be able to get to a pharmacy to get the medicine.” Delilah said.

“I can try to go tomorrow to a pharmacy to get some; it is in my way to the fire station.” Doug said.

“No honey it isn’t necessary. It will surely subside in 2 days, but till then I believe you must not talk for a time Dawkins to get your voice.” Delilah said.

“ _If I find that spellbinder again._ ” Dawkins thought to himself with bitterness, thinking if his life will from now turn upside down.

“We will try to communicate for Dawkins, we don’t mind.” Deepak said with a smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah it wouldn’t be big deal. And don’t worry Dylan; Dawkins will check the fuses when he can. But for the moment he needs to look over some things.” Said DJ with a bit of stressed smile, immediately after dinner Dawkins had checked the fuses for any problems, it proved that one wasn’t properly placed. After that he immediately met with the others in his room to discuss a strategy, and use the internet to find more information about Tara Duncan if it was even possible, especially if she is a witch from another world.

“Well I looked over the social media to find about this Tara Duncan and the results seem to have been promising.” DJ said while looking over Dawkins’ computer and tablet on facebook and tweeter and incredibly he found her.

“And what did you found.” Da Vinci asked looking over it.

“Well from what I can tell she keeps secret the fact that she is magician spellbinder, but from her profile it seems like she isn’t a bad person.” DJ said while looking over her page. “Neither are her friends the girl owns a pet shop and the boy a DVD store.”

“We aren’t looking at what they are doing DJ.” Dawkins came to looking over her facebook page.

“But to where they will stay here in London.” Dawkins said searching to where she might stay in London; however there was a problem it only told where she stays at her actual home not where she is in London.

“We got a problem, she lives in Southern France and what Dante said was accurate she will stay here only for a week.” Dawkins said looking over her page by all, he damned that harpy that ruined her vacation here and probably both their lives.

“Well she wouldn’t leave the city without getting her voice back for sure.” Deepak said by all feeling bad for both her and his brother.

“Problem will be if we will meet her again at the right time when she comes back.” Dante said.

“One has to watch outside to see if she is around.” Da Vinci said.

“Well we must I don’t want to speak with her voice for the rest of my days.”

“Hey don’t worry we will solve it without a problem.” DJ said not noticing that he just pressed a button on Dawkins’ computer and a song started to play made by the musician Madney Speers.

_I am a Pop Star,_

_you'll love my face and name_

_I'm blowin' up,_

_got the world going insane_

_They know I'll go far_

_Nothing can stop me_

_I am a Pop Star,_

_you'll know my face and name_

_I'm blowin' up'_

_I got the world going insane_

“Hey I like this song. Tara really has good taste.” DJ commented liking it before noticing Dawkins who was like trying to keep something in his mouth, gawking and some sounds seem to want to come out.

“hmm,hmm.”

“Hey you need something?” Da Vinci asked confused at what he was doing by all he seemed to be ready to explode. They didn’t know that not too far away was 

* * *

“I am telling you Dolly next time you shouldn’t let the pups too close to the pond when that swan is around.” Dylan commented.

“I didn’t know he was there Dylan, not to mention that you haven’t noticed when that bucket of ice landed on Dawkins and now he lost his voice.” Dolly said.

“Tomorrow he will stay at home anyways he wouldn’t-”

_I am a Pop Star,_

_you'll love my face and name_

_I'm blowin' up,_

_got the world going insane_

They heard a girl singing from Dawkins’ room that they were just passing, but from what they could tell, it wasn’t like they were listening from a source online but more like a live one. Looking at one another they opened the door slowly and noticed Deepak, Da Vinci, Dante, DJ and Dawkins with an opened video from facebook while Dawkins was holding his mouth as if he was trying to stop something from coming out.

“Hey, who is sing-” Dolly was about to ask before.

_They know I'll go far_

_Nothing can stop me_

_I am a Pop Star,_

_you'll know my face and name_

To the shock of the two elder step-siblings Dawkins was singing, but not in his voice, it was a female voice whom they never heard before. If the realization that he actually was able to talk was a bit of a shock it couldn’t be compared to the fact that he was speaking the voice of a girl. Dante immediately placed his paw on his mouth to shut him up.

“DJ stop the music!” Dante said and DJ put the music on halt.

“What was that?” Dawkins asked.

“It seems like that spell might have copy something Tara likes and probably vice versa I guess some spells that are meant for human could have small side effects or this might be a twitch of sorts for her if that musician is her favourite.” Dante said trying to find an explanation before noticing who was behind him.

“A twitch? If someone heard it I will totally die out of humiliation. I really need to get my voice back tomorrow.” Dawkins said in exasperation before seeing the faces of his siblings and Da Vinci pointed behind him. This could only mean one thing and he was right behind him he saw Dylan and Dolly with their jaws dropped, he was really busted now.

“Dawkins?”Dylan asked still shocked before Dolly bursts into an uncontrollable laugh, dropping to the floor.

“HA-HA-HA-HA-HA”

“Get the door!” Da Vinci said while DJ and Deepak went and immediately closed the door.

“What in Dog’s name happened to your voice?!” Dylan asked but his little brother was too ashamed to talk about it especially if when he will talk Dolly will laugh without having any control over herself.

“Ahh to prevent humiliating situations.” Started Da Vinci looking at Dolly who was still laughing making Dawkins feel bad and humiliated.

“HA-HA s-s-s-sorry, couldn’t....h-h-help it....with Dawkins’ ha-ha-ha-ha voice ha-ha.” Dolly said trying to calm herself but to almost no avail, it took a couple of minutes for her to no more laugh due to lack of air and exhaustion.

“We will tell what happened.” Dante finished.

The group aside from Dawkins who decided to not talk at all during the explanation because of hating what happened and to prevent someone from laughing again and not listen, informed their older siblings about what happened for real in the park and their plan to help Dawkins get his voice back from the human spellbinder. By all the fact that magic really existed was something Dylan had expected only from Dante whom he wouldn’t believe at all, however when the others vouched for him that everything was totally true he was dumbstruck. Not only he found out that magic is real but his brother and side kick became an unintentional victim of this small magic duel. And of course he could realise that he didn’t only wanted to not talk about this because of the fact that he had someone else’s voice that was from a young human female, who despite made him able to talk to humans as well it was uncomfortable. Not to mention that both them been dogs of science they weren’t with such things as magic and the supernatural whom he now probably hated to talk about. Not to mention the fact that even Dolly couldn’t believe what just happened, everything seemed really out of paw but realize that for her little step-brother if the others find out about this he will be the laughing stock of the house.

“Well now I can realise why didn’t wanted to talk and I can tell it isn’t because you had your voice swapped with someone else’s.” Dylan said to his brother.

“I never believed in magic and magic users like magicians, wizards, witches or spellbinders. And now here I have to believe in it, in such a humiliating situation.” Dawkins commented.

“Between us I barely am able to not laugh at this fact that now you have the voice of a girl.” Dylan said and both were trying to conceal his laugh which made his brother even more frustrated and uncomfortable before he found a good way to stop them both.

“You think that is funny. I wonder how it might have been if you 2 would have ingests by accident a magical love potion and the first persons you see would be one another. How that would be?” Dawkins said making both them to be taken aback.

“Not so funny now isn’t it?” Dawkins asked someone feeling a bit of triumph.

“Yeah indeed, well now, we need to find a way to get your voice back, any ideas?” Dylan asked the others. 

“Officially from what we deduced, Tara should start her search tomorrow to find the dog that has her voice, of she might think that the dog has an owner whom might either try to publicize it or anything else.” Da Vinci said.

“Well it isn’t that bad for more humans to understand us besides Hunter to be honest. But good thing we don’t have an owner in this case.” DJ commented.

“Does anyone have a valuable theory on what she will do?” Dylan asked

“Well theoretically speaking if she _lost_ her voice outside in the park, she will surely go back there and we must be prepared to meet her.” Dawkins said. 

“There is however one problem and that might be the fact that neither her, nor her friends Cal and Sparrow saw what dog was hit by the spell when they tried to get her voice back from the harpy.” Dante said.

“And that means next. When we saw her, Dawkins must go in front of her and start to speak in order for her to do the spell to have their voices switched back.” Deepak said.

“And just as I thought that you would have to stay home. But I guess that in this.....special case, we need to find Tara in order to regain your voice.” Dylan said by all both knew that this is just crazy this been the only they have now to describe the situation.

“Let me guess mom and Doug thought that I should stay home to ‘regain’ my voice?” Dawkins said.

“That and one of them must buy some medicine for laryngitis from a pharmacy.”

“Which would have no effect in this situation.” Da Vinci commented.

“I would talk to them to let me take you outside for some fresh air. But that of course on the condition of you to stay nearby at all time.” Dylan said.

“But how am I going to find the girl if I couldn’t get too far from you to search for her or her companions.”

“Don’t worry, I will have my skateboard tomorrow I see her I come immediately. Not to mention that for this endeavour we will probably need Delgado.” Dolly said.

“Hope you don’t intend to tell him about my situation.”

“Don’t worry I will tell him only as a favour.” Dolly said.

“Hope that will be sufficient, because I really don’t want the others to find out to become the laughing stock of the house.” Dawkins said in desperation.

“Don’t worry bro we will do what is necessary. Hopefully after tomorrow everything will be back to normal.” Dylan said before they turned to DJ who was listening to the music.

“DJ what are you doing.” Dylan asked before the music maestro turned to them.

“Sorry couldn’t resist, Tara Duncan really has good taste for music. And hope I don’t put salt on the wound but she really does have a good singing voice to do the music made by Madney Speers and probably other musicians.” DJ said before accidentally he pulled his earphones for the music to be heard.

“DJ!” Da Vinci said.

“Oops.” They turned to Dawkins who is trying to hold the urge to sing.

“Get it on halt, get it on halt!” Dante said.

_I am a Pop Star,_

_you'll love my face and name_

_I'm blowin' up,_

_got the world going insane_

DJ immediately stopped the recording while Dawkins placed his paws to his mouth hoping no one else heard it. Dante took a small peak outside the hall hoping that no one else was around; to their relief there was no one else.

“Clear, there was no one else around.”

“If she isn’t obsessed with that song I really don’t know.” Dawkins commented with bitterness, it wasn’t like he didn’t like the song; he just didn’t want to sing with someone else’s voice.

“Yet you have to agree that her voice is really good for singing.” Dolly said trying to lighten up the mood.

“I really wonder how that girl feels and does having my voice.” Dawkins commented.

“Surely no better then you, for this I am certain.” Dylan said before the door opened and their mother came.

“Did I heard someone singing?” She asked while the others looked at one another on what to say now.

“Ah it was me I was trying karaoke with DJ.” Da Vinci said with a stressed smile.

“Really?” Delilah asked before the DJ looked for another video with written lyrics before turning to Dylan making a sign of a zipper on his mouth to keep Dawkins’ mouth shut. And his bigger brother placed his paw to the genius’ mouth before starting to video.

Da Vinci

_I am a Pop Star,_

_you'll love my face and name_

_I'm blowin' up,_

_got the world going insane_

DJ

_They know I'll go far_

_Nothing can stop me_

Both

_I am a Pop Star,_

_you'll know my face and name_

_I'm blowin' up'_

_I got the world going insane_

“This sounds really very nice. You 2 really make a good duet.” Delilah said with a smile before DJ stopped the video.

“I just found the music and wanted to try it and see how I could sing it.” DJ said with a stressed smile.

“Well then have a good concert but don’t skip bed time.” She said with a smile leaving the room, immediately after that Dylan let go of Dawkins’ mouth who nearly look like it was about to explode and he puffed out.

“That was a close one.” Dawkins said.

“We really need to prevent you from singing that song in the house and around others.” Dylan said.

“If that is a side effect of the ‘magic’ I would really shout next when I see a harpy.”

“I hope we will not have to see a harpy again.” Dante commented.

* * *

At the hotel Tara, Cal and Sparrow were in their room, by what they could tell their first week of vacation started totally on the left side of things. Not only did they have to defeat a harpy who wanted to steal voices in London but also they found out that now Tara has to bark like a dog whenever she wants to speak due to the spell hitting a dog that literally transferred her voice into who knows what dog. Because of this situation they had to call Master Chem to give them some guidance, and it wasn’t a problem for him to come as it was a problem of fitting in the room his head getting to the ceiling.

“And that is the situation that we are in now.” Sparrow explained.

“Well the fact that now a dog could speak is a bit of a problem especially if it belongs to someone who would want to publicize it and try to prevent you from repairing the situation on one side. On the other if it is a stray he could easily be taken by the dogcatchers.”

“And those are between the things we have to avoid.” Cal said before the elderly dragon pulled out a small necklace that looked like the one Tara’s great-grandfather Manitou has.

“This medallion will help you communicate with us whenever needed of course it might reveal how the voice of the dog might be if he was able to talk.” He said and gave it to the young spellbinder to put it around her neck.

“How does it sounds?” She asked and was shocked to find she was now speaking like a boy.

“Well that means you will have to look for probably a young male dog who is talking with Tara’s voice instead of barking.” Master Chem said before Cal remembered something.

“Great.” Tara murmured.

“Wait I believe I might know what dog was that we have hit during our encounter with semchanach.” Cal said giving hope to Tara.

“Really, you do?” Tara asked before someone else came in the room.

“Why is my granddaughter speaking like a boy?” Asked an elderly woman that was none other than Isabella Duncan, Tara’s grandmother.

“Hey grandmother, we had a small situation with a harpy that wanted to steal voices and when I tried to get my voice back I swapped my voice with a dog’s bark and this is how it might sound if he would be able to talk.” Tara said.

“This is now really something unprecedented.” She said with a stern look on her face.

“Anyways Cal think he has seen the dog that probably has her voice.” Master Chem said before Isabella pulled out a book where there was written a tracking spell.

“In this case, use this tracking spell and think about the dog that you saw. When you see him tomorrow his collar will start to glow and you will find him.” Isabella said giving the book to Cal.

“Yeah I really don’t know if that dog even has Tara’s voice.”

“Well it better be, although I do admit that from the sound of his voice he probably is someone who can think on his own, and is responsible.” She said annoying her granddaughter a bit.

“But even with that if Tara has his voice or rather his bark for too much time, could cause him to talk when he regains his voice for possibly 2 to 3 days, which of course could attract unwanted attention that we don’t want.” Isabella said.

“Well in this case Via Traceus.” Cal said and the spell came out going towards its target at 101 Dalmatian street.

* * *

Back at the house the others were talking on what they could do and how were they going to find the 3 however out of sudden a ray of light came from the window which Dolly saw.

“Guys look.” Dolly pointed at the ray which everyone recognized it as a spell the 3 had used.

“That is a spell that was made by one of them.” Deepak said and Dylan immediately thought of something.

“Dawkins quickly in front of maybe you will regain your voice with it.” Dylan said and the genius went in front of it.

“Can’t believe I say this but. Come spell give me back my voice-.” Said Dawkins before the spell passed him and went to Dante which shocked both of them.

“What?”

“Oh dog, hope I am not losing my voice as well.” Dante said in his normal voice. “I haven’t lost it.”

“Wait if it wasn’t the spell that could switch their voices back to normal then for what purpose it was?” Da Vinci asked.

“Oh, I think I know, after the event that happened and I went to eavesdropped on them the boy had surely spotted me. What they did is surely a tracking spell made to locate a target, and by target that means the one whom they believe to have your voice.”

“Well good news is they will be able to find us when we will go outside.” Deepak said trying to be positive.

“Yet bad news is, they will search the wrong one.” Da Vinci commented.

“What do we do in this case?” DJ asked.

“Change of plans I will stay tomorrow near Dante so when so when I see them I will speak in their tongue for them to réparer ce désordre.” Dawkins said a bit in French. “Mon chien.”

“It isn’t bad to know some words in French.”

“It isn’t that Dylan. Tara lives in France she will be here only une semaine.” Dawkins said.

“Don’t worry you will get your voice back.” Dolly said.

“Hopefully before this week is over.”

* * *

“I found him from what I can tell he is around other dogs at a house, no human around, and boy so many dogs.” Cal said after tracking how many they were. 

“It is probably a dog breeder, the owner will surely not know what dog is talking.” Sparrow said.

“And other good news when we see him tomorrow we will identify him very quick.” Cal said.

“I really hope so because I don’t want to bark the rest of my life or have this necklace that gives me the voice of a boy.” Tara commented.

“Believe us, we all want that, and I believe even the little guy does as well.” Sparrow said and ironically both of them Dawkins and Tara were thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I hope that you have enjoy this fist chapter of the story; I know the series isn’t too much known to other people since it premiered in 10 years ago but I found it to be very captivating. Hope that you will like what I wrote and leave some reviews and comments about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I hope that you have enjoy this fist chapter of the story; I know the series isn’t too much known to other people since it premiered in 10 years ago but I found it to be very captivating. Hope that you will like what I wrote and leave some reviews and comments about it.


End file.
